Laughter
by electricmouses
Summary: A fictional story of Pinkie Pie's struggles with epilepsy, drugs, and bad thoughts.


**Laughter**

It was dark and gloomy when when a family of rock farmers welcomed their newest member to the world. She was bright pink, to their surprise, so they named her Pinkamena Diane Pie, Pinkie Pie for short. The days were bleak and lonely as they farmed rocks for what one could hardly call a living. But they survived each day, so that the next could be just as sad. The loneliest of all was little Pinkie. _There was no talking. There was no smiling. There was only rocks._

Pinkie wasn't a bad child, if she was ever a child at all. She followed orders and fought hard for any scrap of reassurance just like any other child in a family like hers. But she never got even a smile or a good job from anyone. The days grew longer and so much lonelier until Pinkie Pie could barely stand the thought of living. But who was she? She was just a child, a child who didn't have the means to leave or capacity to take any more.

One day after the shift was over, Pinkie decided to stay outside to try to find something, anything to live for. That's when her little life changed forever. A giant burst of light and color erupted in the sky, brightening the world in front of her eyes. She had never felt joy like this before and just couldn't stop smiling. What she didn't know is that, after the rainboom, she passed out and had an epileptic seizure. Pinkie Pie had Photosensitive Epilepsy and the bright light cause her to have a very serious seizure, nearly killing her. Her family didn't know what to do and ran as fast as they could to Ponyville to get a doctor to help, leaving little Pinkie alone. As if by magic, or curse, Pinkie recovered from what she felt was but a moment of pure bliss. Her life-threatening seizure had ended and she suddenly was filled with purpose.

She ran to the nearest silo and began to put together as much color as she could find. She got bows, cake, balloons… anything she could in an attempt to recreate that moment of ecstasy. But something in the room triggered another attack and she passed out into another dream. This time it was her family, all loving her and smiling and dancing with her at her party. She had collapsed into a table and banged her head. Her parents, barely home from the frantic trip to Ponyville heard her and ran to the silo to find their daughter convulsing on the ground of her "party". As fast as they could they took her to Ponyville where she was diagnosed with Epilepsy and left to live under the care of specialists who prescribed medicine to help her cope with the colors and excitement of life in Ponyville. It was supposed to be good for her but that was when Pinkie Pie's adventure took a turn for the worst.

Epilepsy was very rare in ponies and the treatment options were very limited and often had intense side effects. Pinkie Pie happened to get the short end of the stick as she was clinically depressed and began to develop a new strange personality. But in every regard, she was healthy enough to begin life on her own. She received benefits from the government and it was so much more than she was use to having. With her epilepsy under control she started getting into the drug community of Ponyville. Ecstasy, sugar, and parties was all Little Pinkie had to worry about and she was starting to feel falsely happy. She made a lot of "friends" and had everything she never had on the rock farm. However, something dark was growing inside of Pinkie Pie that she couldn't deny any longer.

Pinkie Pie had another side to her that no one saw. It may have started with the medicine but the problem really skyrocketed with her drug use. The ecstasy made her a bursting ball of happiness and craziness but she began to think thoughts, bad thoughts. It started with just seemingly harmless bad wishes upon people but it turned very sadistic and… evil. Pinkie Pie hated herself for it but she loved every horrible thought she was thinking. She thought of the worst things she could to do to everyone she knew in the little town of Ponyville. She sometimes pulled little pranks but it was nothing like the ideas she really had. She dreamed of worse than killing them. She dreamed of… _No. That's bad. Bad Pinkie!_ She would think to herself. She could never indulge her fantasies.

Night after night she was kept awake on one drug or another and she started a habit of peeking into others windows while they were asleep. It was so fun to watch them and think of all the horrible, horrible- _Calm down Pinkie_! But she couldn't. She peeked into Fluttershy's cottage and watched her sleep. She was even so innocent looking in her sleep. Pinkie Pie felt intense jealousy. All of her innocence had been stripped away so early. _Why does Fluttershy get to be happy?!_ Pinkie Pie shook, coming down from her euphoria into a mentally unstable giggle fit of darkness. Fluttershy stirred. Pinkie schemed. She couldn't. She couldn't! It was bad, it was horrible, it was... _so tempting_. Pinkie watched, losing herself in her fantasy. She had to tear herself away before she carried out her deepest dreams on the unsuspecting Pegasus. But before she left Fluttershy, Pinkie carved words into the window of Fluttershy's cottage and left in a giggling mess of madness to give another friend a little visit.

Fluttershy awoke to the sound of screeching on her window and jumped. She hid under her blanket, shaking. She had awoken many times to weird noises and giggling and she was terrified. Sometimes there was blood and she dared not investigate what was behind the window watching her. She heard the giggling and started to sob. It was only in the morning that she dared to step out of bed. Fluttershy heard a knock at her door and peeked out.

"Oh! It's just you Pinkie Pie," Fluttershy squeaked shyly and stepped out to meet one of her dearest friends.

"Well DUUUUH silly hooves! Who else would it be?!" Pinkie Pie jumped up and down, with a renewed dose of her favorite drug, unknown to Fluttershy.

"Well… I don't know what I expected. Bad dreams I suppose." Fluttershy laughed nervously and hid her face shyly.

Pinkie giggled and it sent chills down Fluttershy's spine. She shook it off though. Why wouldn't she? Pinkie Pie isn't the most innocent pony in all of Equestria. There was no way she could be behind anything so sketchy. They walked towards town, past Fluttershy's window where words were carved into it clearly, the words that haunted the nights in Ponyville and left all the good little ponies shaking in their beds.

_"Laugh with me."_


End file.
